


let it go

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, LMAO, M/M, My first fic, how do you tag, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why do you look at me like that?“Like what? What do you mean?”“Like.. this might be the last time you’ll see me, Like i’m about to be gone at any second.”Toruu’s lips formed a smile, “Its nothing really! just that sometimes when i blink you like to disappear.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	let it go

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this is my first time writing a fic! im sory if it’s bad, or weird lmao. please tell me how to improve! and im sorry that this is so short, its 3am im tired.

Hajime opens the door to his bedroomnot suprised to see his lover laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling and feeling bored. Yes, lover. Hajime had finally asked Toruu out a few months ago. The same week Hajime got into the car accident. But he’s fine now really.

Toruu noticed Hajime’s presence and stood up to hug his boyfriend. “You’re late iwa-chan, that’s rare”, Toruu said before giving Hajime a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down on the bed.

“Had to stop for some meat buns on the way”, Hajime explains.

“Understandable. How’s school?” 

“Same old, same old. It’s a bit lonely since you left. your fangirl’s been asking how you’ve been all the time.” hajime said, placing his school bag on his desk and layed on the bed next to toruu. 

Toruu snickers at his comment before noticing something about his significant other . 

“Iwa-chan what’s wrong?” Toruu asked. He noticed hajime looking a bit.. troubled? Or confused? Toruu isnt really best at reading people.

The other sighed and sat up on the bed looking at toruu. 

“Why do you look at me like that?

“Like what? What do you mean?”

“Like.. this might be the last time you’ll see me, Like i’m about to be gone at any second.”

Toruu’s lips formed a smile, “Its nothing really! just that sometimes when i blink you like to disappear.”

hajime was visibly confused. “What? that doesnt make any sense stupid.”

“i know! what if youre an alien undercover and that you can turn invisible but you just dont know it yet. Or what if you’ve been sent by the gods to look after me. What if youre not real. What if  _ im  _ not real-“

“Shut up dumbasskawa.”

“Just saying!” toruu said jokingly. 

“But.. You ARE real right?”

“What else would i be?”

* * *

After Toruu left Hajimes house, he went straight to a cafe nearby. He used to go there a lot after school with the other third years. Well, speaking of the other third years, Matsukawa and Hanamaki just happen to be at the cafe that moment. 

The pair noticed Toruu and called on him. Toruu turned around confused then his face turned excited after realizing it was his two bestfriends calling him.

“Hey Oikawa! How’s it been?” Hanamakki said as Toruu sat down.

“Nothing happened, How’s things going for you two?”

“Its alright”

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Dr. Kaito right now?” said Matsukawa. (kaito is made up lmao)

“My therapist? Nah, i dont feel like it.”

The three of them talked about random things but it somehow made sense. They talked about food, their parents, the discount poster on a random sex store Matsukawa happened to walk past earlier, and school.

“It’s really boring being homeschooled you know, i dont even remember why i’m homeschooled in the first place!”

“Wait, you dont remember?” Matsukawa said with a concerned face.

“Yeah? Do you remember?”

“Oikawa..” Hanamaki said with a sad tone.

“What is it? Why aren’t i still in Seijoh?”

“You said.. You couldn’t bear the thought of being in a school without iwaizumi..”

And just like that, the atmosphere changed.

“What do you mean? Iwa-chan’s still in Seijoh. He came home from school wearing the uniform!”

“Oikawa. Iwaizumi’s dead. He died in the car crash. Stop entering the abandoned house and let it go.”


End file.
